This invention relates to a loop ostomy appliance.
Some abdominal surgery operations require a length of the bowel to be maintained temporarily outside the body. For this purpose it has been customary to employ an ostomy appliance in the form of a rod which is inserted through a loop of the bowel. The bowel may then be cut or slit at the loop forming an opening through which temporary discharge can take place. The external surface of the bowel is highly slippery, and the danger of dislogment of the rod is a serious problem.